staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 czerwca 1990
Program 1 8:15 Express gospodarczy 8:35 Domator: Nasza poczta - Zdrowie na talerzu 8:50 Domowe przedszkole 9:15 Wiadomości poranne 9:25 Brawo, panie Lolisz - komedia obyczajowa prod. radzieckiej 10:55 Domator: Szkoła dla rodziców - Nieśmiałość 13:30 TTR - Matematyka (sem II): Równania trygonometryczna 14:00 TTR - Spotkania z literaturą (sem II): Poezja krajowa w XIX wieku 15:30 NURT: Polska emigracja 16:00 Program dnia i Telegazeta 16:05 Piłka w grze 16:25 Dla dzieci: Teatrzyk Piosenki ''Fasola - kraina Niby-Niby'' 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Dla Dzieci: Chip i Dale - serial anim. prod. USA 17:55 Studio Sport: Puchar Narodów międzynarodowych zawodów jeździeckich CSIO - Sopot 18:40 Rzeczpospolita samorządna 19:00 Dobranoc: Bajki z mchu i paproci 19:10 Teraz - tygodnik gospodarczy 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 "Co to był za ślub" - film obyczaj. prod. angielskiej, 1987, reż. Barry Davies 22:10 Weekend w Jedynce 22:30 Tele-Auto-Video 22:50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:05 Gabinet cieni - widowisko publicystyczne (o opozycyjnych partiach politycznych) Program 2 16:35 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: Język angielski (48) 17:05 Program dnia 17:10 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 17:40 Express gospodarczy (powt.) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Dobra nadzieja (10) - serial obyczaj. prod. francuskiej 19:20 Antena Dwójki na najbliższy tydzień 19:30 Koncert galowy dla dzieci z festiwalu chórów chłopięcych 20:00 Koncert dla najpiękniejszej - fragm. koncertu Miss Moskwa '89 20:50 Antyczny świat prof. Krawczuka 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 "W lustrze" - recital Beaty Polańskiej 22:15 "Absolwent" - komedia obyczaj. prod. USA, 1967, reż. Mike Nichols 0:00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 Heathcliff with Cats and Co 9.25 Eggs 'n' Baker 9.55 Laurel and Hardy 10.00 News; Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.30 Playdays 10.50 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Junior Kick Start 11.30 Daytime Live Replay 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Matchpoint 14.15 Misunderstood 15.50 The New Yogi Bear Show 16.00 A Bear Behind 16.10 Around the World with Willy Fog 16.35 Eyespy 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Round the Twist 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.45 'Allo 'Allo! 20.10 Paradise 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 South of the Border 22.20 Hanky Panky 0.05 The Stranger Within 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Energy and Rockets 9.00 Living on the Land 9.30 Zoo Vet 10.00 Rally in the Sky 10.30 Hidden Depths 11.00 The Gay Desperado 12.20 Harold Lloyd 12.35 Cameron Country 13.20 Tales of Aesop: The Prophet 13.25 Fireman Sam 13.35 Better than New 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Weekend Outlook 14.20 Golf and Show Jumping 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 17.35 Jerry Lewis in Rock-a-Bye Baby 19.15 What the Papers Say 19.30 Friday Report 20.00 Public Eye 20.30 Gardeners' World 21.00 Naked Video 21.30 Arena 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Late Show Special 23.45 Weatherview 23.50 Daisies 1.10 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Film: Things Are Looking Up 10.50 Film: Don't Take It To Heart 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 It's a Deal 14.30 Film: Fire over England 16.10 Film: The Public Pays 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 I Love Lucy 17.30 A Hundred Acres 17.45 19:4:90 18.00 Buzz 18.30 Star Test 19.00 News 19.55 Book Choice 20.00 Short Stories: The Last Day 20.30 Hard News 21.00 Cheers 21.30 Loads More Muck and Magic 22.00 Roseanne 22.30 Vic Reeves' Big Night Out 23.00 Film: Play It Again Sam 0.40 Buzz 1.15 Star Test 1.45 Closedown